The Gift Of The Alicorn
by Thatoneguy753
Summary: It's Sonic's birthday, and he was content with the party, though he noticed however a certain lavender alicorn hasn't gave their present yet. A small oneshot I wanted to do. READ ON YOUR OWN RISK and if you like SonTwi or if your interested.
**This oneshot is completely not related with my other story. I made this to put in more SonTwi on this site, and if you don't like this well then click out of this if you want.**

 **WARNING: This oneshot is going to be fluffy and the characters might act a bit OOC, I think but I tried to write them out as best I could, so take that as you will.**

 **Anyways please enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Gift Of The Alicorn**

It's night time in Ponyville, the sun was setting in the sky as we see a blue hedgehog who had a short brown neckerchief, and slightly messy quills and had a party hat on his head. As he was saying goodbye to his pony friends as they were walking out of the library from the party that he had, in which it was his 18th birthday.

"Later, everybody thanks for coming!" He waved his hands as the ponies were walking out who were also saying their byes to him.

"Good night dearie." Said Rarity casually walkng back to her home.

"Bye Spiky!"Said Pinkie Pie bouncing off into the night.

"Night partner, happy birthday!"Said Applejack tipping her hat to Sonic.

"Later Blue, great party oh and happy birthday!" Said Rainbow Dash who flew ack to her home.

"Umm night sonic,and uh happy birthday."Fluttershy said walking away.

He then went back into the tree house and went back to his room and then looked at the presents that were from his pony friends and he looked with a smile as he thought of the events that have happened in the last month.

 _He arrived here by going through a device of his enemy Dr Eggman, to which his friends laugh at the mention of his name. As he tried to make since of this world he went to Ponyville out of curiosity._

 _At first the ponies were hostile with Sonic, but after a little reasoning between him and the town's Mayor Mare and Princess Twilight Sparkle they let Sonic stay in the town, her friends were interested in him Rarity wanted to see how his shoes were, Fluttershy was interested in him because he was an animal, Rainbow Dash wanted to see if she was faster than him, Applejack eh not really that much, and Pinkie Pie really wanted to see if he like parties._

 _Though the one who was really interested in him was the princess Twilight Sparkle, she lets Sonic stay with her and Spike in their house. He gladly excepted her welcoming to her home and Spike as well since he wanted to have a guy friend to hang out with, as he stayed here she wanted to study him and see what he his, how his speed works, and overall his animal like appearance._

 _Though as the weeks go by, she and Sonic did achieved a sort-of friendship with one another, both were getting along aside from a few bickering moments, though for Twilight she might be getting a little too close to him. As they've been hanging out with each other, Twilight was finding ways for Sonic to notice her as an interest though some of the time her plan either backfired, or it might of gone unnoticed, or somebody interrupts their moment together or so she thinks. In any case Sonic was good living with her as much as she was with him, even her friends liked him._

"Man, I never thought these ponies can be so nice, I don't feel like I deserve these gifts." He thought to himself as he was looking gifts. "Wait I don't see Twilight's in here." He looked through the pile but couldn't find hers anywhere. "Did she forget mine or hmm I'll need to ask her later about this." he said to himself as he went out the room. As he came out he looked at the entire living room and there was food everywhere, the tables were filled with messy plates and empty cups spread out on each of the tables.

And the header on the top saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SONIC" and there were blue balloons were hanging down from the table, and a nearly eaten blue cake that nearly had the words "Happy 18th Birthday!

As he was looking around, Spike was trying to pick up the trash that was littered everywhere as he was picking it up and putting them in a black bag. Sonic then went to him.

"Hey Spike." He looked at him and Spike noticed him. As he lived with Twilight he also got to know Spike, Twilight's Number 1 assistant, as he also got to form a bond with him too condidering that he, Spike, and Applejack's brother Big Macintosh were the only guys around this town.

"Oh hey Sonic I'm just picking up the trash here, before bed."

"Well maybe I can help you buddy, just watch this." He said and immediately he ran.

Sonic was picking up everything in the room even the trash, he was putting up the tables and placing the plates back at the kitchen and washed them to boot, after a few minutes as Sonic was zooming around left and right he stopped and Spike looked around and he noticed the entire living room was cleaned.

"Hey thanks Sonic you really saved me a lot of time here." Spike said happily to Sonic. He went up to him and he was trying to hi five him but was failing for he was to short. He saw this and lowered his hand to where Spike can reach it and he hi fived him. Ok Spike I think you better get yourself ready for sleep. "Alright night Sonic." He said to Sonic as he casually went upstairs to get ready.

Sonic was then looking around to see if he can do something to pass the time as he didn't feel sleepy at all. As he was on a chair just relaxing, he was thinking to himself about a certain lavender alicorn.

"Hmmm you know I've been thinking about something, I'm thinking that maybe Twilight might have a thing for me, I mean I can see some signs, her looking away and her face looks red whenever I touch her, and her being really nice to me and trying to be closer to me." He then blushed a little while thinking about this.

"And though I got to admit I do like seeing Twilight geek out over something, it's just the cutest thing, maybe I should try and talk to her about this." He was walking back and forth pacing himself.

Then as he was coming to a conclusion, he sees Twilight coming down the stairs, but as she was walking down he noticed something different about her as he was she was coming down, with the new knowledge he just realized a few seconds ago, he noticed the lavender fur, her wings, and her mane on Twilight looking beautiful to him, though it might of been the lighting shining on her either way to Sonic it looked gorgeous to him which was a rarity to him.

"Hey, Sonic." She said walking up to Sonic as he was busy staring at her. "Umm hello?" She said questioning him, she waved her front hoof at him to try and get him to stop staring. He stopped and noticed that Twilight was near him.

Oh uh hey Twi uh what's up?" He recomposed himself as he was now having Twilight's full attention.

"Well I just tucked Spike to bed, so uh did you need anything?" She said to him.

He looked at her with blushing"Oh nothing I just wanted to ask you something, do you think if we can come to your room?" She then looked at him with wonder on what he wants.

"W-W-Why my room to be specific?" She asked wanting to know his motives.

It's uh it's just so we can be alone together." She heard this and her eyes opened and blushed. Sonic saw this and tries to reassure her. "It's not what you think Twi, I just want to ask you something." He said.

She hears him and calms down. "Oh ok then, Sure." She then walked up the stairs and Sonic followed her, they got up to her bedroom.

"Ok, Sonic what did you need?" She asked looking nervous with Sonic.

"I wanted to know if you gotten me a present, since it's my birthday." When she heard this she then looked nervous as he said that. When she was sitting, her hooves were fidgeting as she was trying not to act nervous. "Hey, it's alright if you didn't get me anything, I enjoyed the party that you hosted."He spoke to her in a honest tone.

She then smiled at his honesty and looked at him with a nervous smile with her entire face blushing.

"Well I have something for you, but I'm hiding it somewhere." She responded to him with a sly smile.

Sonic, then got up. "So do I need to find it in this house or something?"

"No, you don't need to do that. Just stay right there and close your eyes and I'll get it for you." She said as she got up.

"Ok, then Twi." He closed his eyes, Twilight then went around and tried to calm herself down.

" _Ok, then Ms. Sparkle you can do this, you've been holding these feeling for weeks now, tell him your feelings and let it all out!"_ She recomposed herself and went close to Sonic.

"Do you have it yet Twi?" He mentions as he still had his eyes closed. She raised her, face was near his. "Twi?"

She then stands up on her hind legs and then kisses him on the his lips, as her eyes were closed as she did so.

His eyes widen as he sees this not realizing that how bold of her to do this, his heart thumping non stop as he was trying to convey these feeling , but then he just let go and closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her one on her torso, and the other behind her mane.

As he was doing this, Twilight was doing the same thing, as her hoofs were grabbing his torso with the other one caressing his face. They both kissing one another as their lip locking was becoming more passionate as they were both embracing each other. She then began walking Sonic backwards him looking confused as to what she was doing. She then landed Sonic onto her bed, they land with Sonic below and Twilight on top of him, their lips locked as they were doing this.

They both pulled away for what seemed like hours, both of their face blushing and panting heavily as they tried to catch their breaths.

"W-Wow!" He gasped as he was still trying to reclaim air. Twilight then looked at him with glee on her face, "You don't know how long I waited to do that." she said with the most cheesiest grin on her face.

"Heh, was that the gift you were telling me about, Twily?" He said giving her a smile of her own. She blushed as he called her by that nickname, "Well, maybe here's the other part of it." She gasped for air as she looked like she was going to confess to something.

"Sonic, I love you, ever since you came here and have been with me and getting to know each other." She then had tears forming in her eyes as she was saying this. "I've grown to liking you and then those feelings turned into something more, it's a feeling that I can't let go and I want to be with you. She finished as she spoke her heart out to Sonic.

He heard all this and then gave a tender smile to her, and wiped away the tears from her eyes. She looked like she was waiting for his answer "Yes." She then looked confused as to what he said. "W-W-What do you mean?" He then hugged her tightly with his arms, and place his nose against Twilight's, with both staring at each other. "I want to be with you Twilight, your a cool gal, with your magic, your kindness, and your smartness, your such a geek sometimes and it looks so cute on ya, so yeah, I love you too and I do want to be with you." He finished his speech while grabbing looking at her lovingly.

She heard this and went closer to him, wanting more answers, "So does that mean we're marefriend and coltfriend now?" Sonic thought about it and just replied with "Yeah if you want to yes." Then as an explosion set off inside her head as she jumped out of his embrace and began jumping around, with her shouting.

"YES I did it, he loves me, my gosh he loves me I've been dreaming about this and it's finally come true I.." She was then stopped by Sonic as he was looking at her with him almost laughing at her prancing. She then blushing madly as he saw this but Sonic stopped laughing and put his gloved hand on her head and patted it. "Hey it's alright Twily, it still looks cute to me." He said to her. She then giggles from that remark of his.

They then had a few minutes where they were looking at each other very awkwardly, either of them not knowing how to start a conversation with each other now that there together now. "So uh what do you want to now that you've got me?" She then looked real muddled as she went near him, "Well to be honest with you I never thought I get this far, so ummm." She was now thinking now that she had him, "C-c-can we sleep together?" She suggested stuttering a little, Sonic looking at Twilight with his bedroom eyes. Twilight saw this and immediately tried to correct herself. "N-N-Not like that I mean just hugging together in the bed?" She stated at him. He nodded. "Sure." He said as he was taking off his gloves putting them on her desk and his shoes. He then climbed onto the bed and patted the spot next to him with his grin. "C'here." He said to her.

Twilight then went and climbed onto the bed next to him and layed her head onto what seemed to feel like a fluffy pillow, she rechecked and it looked to be Sonic's chest as he was laying next to her on the bed, she immediately went in for a hug putting both her hooves around his body and Sonic putting his gloveless hands around Twilight's body. The two embraced with each other as now they were comfortable with each other now that they revealed their true feelings for one another, . "Man, I can't believe this is happening, I guess she's a keeper." He thinks to himself as he kisses her on the head just for affection and Twilight giving him a peck on his cheeks. They were both filled with ecstasy as they were doing this, she snuggles closer to the hedgehog, with Sonic holding onto her tightly, not wanting to let her go.

After a half an hour of them continuing this, just them cuddling each other and them sweet talking with one another, they felt sleep was upon them. Twilight still had her head on his chest, but then she noticed Sonic felt a blanket cover her. "Thank you Sonic, I feel warm enough already with you, but this is ok." She uttered as she kept hugging him. "Heh glad you like it." "Good night Twily my alicorn princess, love ya." He said confidently. "I love you too Sonic, and happy birthday, my blue prince." She muttered as she drifted into sleep.

They both were now sleeping under the moonlight and in each others arms as the night continued on for the sleeping couple, as they were sleeping and go of to dreamland, they both wonder what the future holds for them.

* * *

 **That was sweet.**

 **This was something I wanted to do for sometime now, think of it as my gift to you people who are reading my story.**

 **It's based on a picture on deviantart, that's on here called** **Com-Sonic-Twilight-Sparkle-A-Little-BDay Magic.**

 **I know some people might not like this paring, but I'm willing to take the risk.**

 **I hope you guys like this one-shot and please let me hear your feedback I really want to hear what you think, (Assuming your gonna put any negative comments in which case, that's alright.)**

 **Have a good day/night and be safe.**


End file.
